Father and Son
by PandaFlute
Summary: Agravaine is not ready to leave his only son for the war. He doesn't have much time to tell him everything. A flashback from Mace's past. Related to "A Knight's Acceptance." One shot


**Bonus Chapter: Father and Son Characters**

Agravaine- Father  
Mace Knight- Son  
Captain Vul- Mace's caretaker  
Galaxy Soldier Army- Lance and Halberd

Agravaine paced back and forth, more worried than ever. He would he be able to tell his only son that he would never be able to see him again? The truth itself was hard to swallow. He stopped himself in front of the vanity mirror. Staring at the star on his helmet, he took a deep breath, sorting out the words in his head. He clenched his fists in agony.

A knock sounded at the door, bringing him back to reality. His heart beat with anticipation and anxiety.

"Come in."

Vul poked his head in. "The boy wants to speak with you."

"Let him. I need all the time I have left."

The albatross bowed his head, stepping aside. Young Mace Knight, aged in 12 years, came running inside. "You wanted to talk, Dad?" he asked. Urgently closing the door, Agravaine breathed in heavy pants. Mace looked on worriedly. "You all right?"

Agravaine wringed his hands. An ominous silence passed over them.  
"I have something to tell you," he began. He walked across the room to the window. He lifted his face up to the full moon, praying for guidance.  
"You know about the war," he said. Mace just nodded. "Well, the Army has been selecting recruits for the front lines." Mace frowned, unable to understand.

Agravaine walked back and sat on the couch with him. "I will be going away for a long time," he continued. "And I may never return."

Mace's eyes widened eyes swam in tears. "Can't you just come home during seasonal breaks? Like you always used to?"

Agravaine gave the death knell. "No. I'm not coming back. Ever."

Mace sat in shock, mouth set in a little O. Tears ran down the sides of his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes. "No! You're lying!" he screamed. He curled his small hands into stubborn fists. "You're never leaving!"

Agravaine felt like his heart was about to tear into tiny little pieces. He felt as if he didn't say the right thing. He knew what he wanted, but didn't know how to put it into words.

"Why Dad!?" Mace cried. He flung himself into his father's open arms. "You can just tell them you had a cold! I'm sure they'll find someone to replace you with!" he blubbered.

His father shook his head. "I can't do that. I've sworn my duty to protect this land." He looked at the clock on the wall. Time was running out.  
"Tick, tock. Tick tock," went the heart beat faster and faster. He was closer to leaving his only child.

* * *

Outside the door, two soldiers of the Galaxy Soldier Army were waiting for Agravaine's departure. To the left of the door was a tall knight in blue armor with a shield and sword. To the right was a gray bird with green armor and a halberd by her side.  
"He's having a hard time in there, isn't he?" the blue knight asked.  
The bird nodded. "I would feel the same way if I had a chicklet of my own."

They looked at Vul, who was rocking himself on his feet. "Better take good care of that kid," the tall knight began, "You know how much Agravaine loves him."

Vul responded, "Believe me, he's in good hands, Lance."

The knight smiled underneath his armor. "That's good to know."

* * *

Back inside, Agravaine managed to soothe the child's temper. Mace sniffled a couple of times, still unable to process the news. Agravaine put his hand under Mace's chin. "Look at me," he commanded quietly.

The small knight looked up at him with shiny eyes.

"I have trained you better than this," he spoke, "Have I?" Mace nodded.

"You know how to travel home if you ever get lost?" Agravaine continued.

"Always follow the stars," Mace whispered.

"Yes. You will be in good hands. Your caretakers will make sure you grow into a strong knight. Just like your old man, huh?"

"I guess, Dad."

"Sir Meta Knight is not a man to be crossed with, so don't get yourself into trouble, understand?"  
"Yes, sir."

"Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"Will I ever be able to become a Star Warrior like you?"

"That all depends on you. But you surely can."

"Then I will!"

Agravaine looked proudly at his son. Mace wiped away the tears from his eyes and puffed his chest up. He sat up a little straighter to make his father proud. "That's my son," Agravaine whispered, hugging him.

* * *

The clock hit seven. Time was up. Agravaine stood up from the couch and hugged Mace again. "I love you, son," Agravaine said. "Love you, too, Dad," Mace replied.

Lance, Halberd, and Captain Vul entered the room.  
"It's time," Lance said. Agravaine slowly walked with Mace, hand in hand.  
"Are you ready?" he asked his son. The boy just nodded. When they reached Captain Vul and the soldiers, Mace began to resist. "I don't wanna go with him," he stubbornly stated. He was ignored as his dad joined the soldiers.

"You have to, boy," Vul said, "It's for your own good. We'll take good care of you." The albatross took him by the hand, beginning to walk away. He felt a pang of sorrow for the boy as they went further and further.

Mace began to tug out of his wings, but Vul wouldn't let him. "Let go of me!" Mace protested. Vul shook his head. "Your father wouldn't want you to do that. He want what's best for you."

The boy snapped, "If he wanted what was best for me, he wouldn't have joined the war!" He jerked his wrist from the bird's hand and quickly ran the opposite direction. Vul said nothing. Mace tried multiple times to free himself, but the albatross had a steel grip on him. He gave up and sulked along. Vul tentatively let go of his wrist, allowing for Mace to have an opportunity to see him once more. But the boy just walked along. _It would be best if he didn't turn back and screw things up._

* * *

**_Author's note: (4/3/2013)  
_**_ If you're all wondering who Agravaine is, he is actually one of the Galaxy Star Warriors/Soldier Army coming from the anime, Hoshi no Kaabii. He appears in episode 4 when Meta Knight is explaining about his past as a Star Warrior. The warrior you're looking for is someone with a star on a sky blue helmet. He also wraps a sky blue cloak around himself. He was a disposable character created by the people.  
Just wanted to clarify things. ^^;  
How did he become Mace's father? I have no clue. It was probably the 3 points of his helmet. :3  
_


End file.
